


Busted!

by ShyBear



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBear/pseuds/ShyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT WARNING! This takes place about three weeks after the events of S4E13. Gail and Holly start to get it on in the ladies room at the Black Penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> It is my intent to entertain, not offend. Please let me know what you think.

Standing at the bar of the Black Penny, another shot glass hits the bar making a satisfying clunk in her hand. Gail is drunk, or getting there, well into her third shot of Tequila. She is in her very best bitch-goddess, rocker-girl mood tonight, and dressed to kill in her skin tight leather pants, and form fitting silver top. It's been over a week since she's last seen Holly. Frankly,she has been avoiding her. With all that has happened, Gail just needs some time, time to slap her walls firmly back into place, time not to feel anything but as immortal as she does right now. She knows the boys are all watching her, as they always do. Who knows, maybe she will pick one of them up and have herself some hot, random, hate sex with a total stranger just to blow off steam. She scans the room for a likely target. Traci and Steve are immersed in each other in a dark corner. Chris, Dov and Andy sit at a table laughing about something as Nick joins them. Traitors. She glares murderously in their direction. She continues to scan the room with hungry eyes. There is a group of hot guys she thinks are from the twenty-seven standing around the dart board. She is just about to go join them when she freezes mid-step. Holly has just entered the bar with a sickeningly attractive woman at her side. Holly looks good too. Very good. Tonight she is wearing a long brown duster over skinny jeans, and a deep burgundy shirt unbuttoned to display a good amount of cleavage. Gail can't seem to move as their eyes meet across the crowd. She feels herself flush, her heart beat faster, and her breath catch in her throat. Gail turns quickly back to the bar. Pointing at her empty glass, she motions the bartender for another. 

"Make it a double" she commands, slapping her money down on the bar.

She tosses it back without thinking, and heads in the direction of the ladies room.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" she mutters to herself "Of all the gin joints in all the world, she has to walk into mine..."

The line from the Casablanca running through her head makes her bark a soft, bitter laugh and smirk to herself, shaking her head slightly as she walks.

"I have to get the fuck out of here," she thinks locking herself in a stall where she sits holding her head in her hands for far longer than necessary. Soon, too soon, she hears the door to the bar open. Someone walks in and occupies the stall at he far end of the room. The time to make her escape has come. As she freshens up her lipstick, the other stall door opens. She watches Holly moving toward her in the mirror. She returns her lipstick to her bag, and blots her lips in a tissue, heart beating a wild percussion against her ribs.

As Holly walks purposefully up behind her, she finds she can't move, can't think, can't breathe. Holly keeps coming, stopping so close that their bodies are almost touching. She can feel the heat of Holly's body at her back, smell her shampoo and the slight acrid tinge of the morgue that no amount of soap can remove. There is a glint in Holly's eyes that she has never seen before. It makes her stomach do a little flip. She puts both hands down on the counter top to steady herself as Holly leans into her. She is painfully aware of Holly's breasts pressing up against her back and Holly's lips brushing up against her ear. 

Holly says in a low, incredibly sexy voice "You are so BUSTED!"

Before she can retort, or even think, Holly has grasped her right wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, and bent her arm behind her back. 

"Officer Peck," Holly begins "I will be taking you into custody, you have been a bad, bad girl. Resistance will result in severe punishment."

Gail gasps as cold metal touches her wrist. The unmistakable sound of a handcuff closing reaches her ears as its smooth surface rubs up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps. 

"In a bar full of cops, don't make me cuff you here." Holly continues

Gail had been itching for some dirty, dirty sex, but this was crazy. Sure she had been fantasizing about Holly - in a soft, gentle, girl on girl, vanilla kind of way, but this, THIS was beyond her wildest dreams. She knows, she has never been so turned on in her entire life. 

"What is this Holly?" She finally manages to say "Prepare to be assimilated? Resistance is futile?" She snipes attempting to regain some small amount of control.

"And who's the nerd now?" asks Holly in a tone that sounds far too amused.

She lets go of Gail's wrist and slides her hands onto Gail's hips.

"Ok, spread 'em. You know the drill." Holly says, suddenly back to business, tapping Gail's instep with the toe of her shoe.

Gail complies, moving her feet slightly apart.

"No." Holly insists "More." Slapping Gail's inner thighs with the palm of her hand until Gail is standing legs splayed, breathing hard, head hanging between her arms that are still planted firmly on the counter. A combination of chills and fire threaten to engulf Gail as Holly runs her hands up the insides of Gail's thighs and around her ass. Gail involuntarily whimpers as Holly's hands find their way under her shirt and around her breasts. She draws a sharp breath and cries out softly as Holly applies pressure between Gail's legs with her pelvic bone. Gail feels her knees buckle. Holly gives her breasts a gentle squeeze and backs away. She stands there for a moment hands on her hips, watching Gail struggle to stand up. As Gail turns to face her, she notices how dilated Gail's pupils have become. A crooked grin spreads on her face.

"Proud of yourself?" Gail manages

"Why yes, actually I am." Holly's grin growing bigger. "Let's get out of here before we make a public spectacle of ourselves."

Gail just nods and follows Holly out into the night. They get into Holly's car and drive the short distance to Holly's house, her hand rubbing up and down Gail's leg in a most distracting way the entire way there. Leaving the car quickly, Holly fumbles with her keys, almost drops them in her haste, but somehow manages to unlock and open the door. They are barely inside as Gail grabs Holly, wrapping one hand around her waist and bunching the other in her hair, kissing her hard and slamming her up against the door jam leading to the living room. Fueled by desperate need, Holly pushes back, slamming Gail into the opposite door jam while pulling Gail's shirt off over her head. She hears Gail moan as she expertly places her thigh between Gail's legs and applies pressure. Gail is breathing hard as she rapidly unbuttons Holly's shirt and leaves a trail of soft lip prints across Holly's clavicle bone. Holly gasps as Gail bites her hard on the neck, feeling a fresh gush of wetness between her legs. Without bothering to turn on the lights, she drags Gail toward the couch across the room while undoing the buckle of Gail's belt. She can't wait. She is far too impatient to remove Gail's boots. Instead she unzips Gail's fly, spins her around to peel leather from flesh, and bend her hard over the back of the couch, pants around her knees She can feel Gail tremble as she runs has fingertips up her sides, down the middle of her back and finally between her legs.

"Oh my God! You are so wet!" Holly breathes, smiling and biting her lower lip.

This is a moment that Holly has been fantasizing about since the night of the wedding, when her impulsive and somewhat snarky kiss had left Gail speechless, and Holly unexpectedly wanting more.

Gail moans louder, thrusting her hips back, trying to get Holly's fingers inside her.

She cries out as Holly enters her with two fingers. Reaching around to rub Gail's clit with her other hand, Holly pulls their bodies closer. Gail grips the back of the couch with one hand as Holly fucks her from behind, and reaches back to grasp at Holly's hipbone with the other. Their bodies rock together, as Holly slams her fingers into Gail's cervix, hooking them into her pelvis on the way out. Gail is starting to moan and cry out at each thrust, tension building, her hand clenching and unclenching on Holly's skin. Gail knows she is getting close. Sweat pours off her body and into her eyes. Holly is right there with her. Their labored breath synchronizes, as Gail crashes into her orgasm with a sob as wave after wave transports her to somewhere she has never been, rising from her core and exploding out the top of her head. As Holly feels Gail's whole body contract, she spontaneously combusts into an orgasm of her own. Somewhere the annoying little scientist in her brain says "this is interesting.." and is silenced by the fire of pure animalistic pleasure as it engulfs her. They collapse together in a limp heap on the floor. Holly pulls her close. Wrapped in each other's arms Gail starts to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Wow!" She finally gasps "Just wow!" 

Holly reaches up to kiss her on the lips. "Yes, that was amazing" she agrees.

When they pull apart slightly, Gail grins "But next time I think we should remove my boots first..."

"Next time. Gail said next time." is all Holly can think.

In the morning, Holly drops Gail off at the precinct. They kiss briefly as Gail gets out of the car. 

"See you tonight?" Gail asks

"I would love that!" comes the reply

As Holly drives away, Steve walks up with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So Gail, " he says arching his eyebrows at her "You are so busted."

"Oh." she says, trying to keep her face as nutral as possable, "Really?"

She punches him hard on the arm, and walks away smile growing on her lips as she thinks "You have no idea..."


End file.
